Pink Diamond
'Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority who continues ruling the Gem race in her absence. She was in charge of Earth's colonization until she staged her own death to live as Rose Quartz and liberate herself from her role as a Diamond. Her original form made its debut in the episode " Jungle Moon ". Appearence Her first physical appearance was in "Jungle Moon", worn with a magenta pink shirt with pink swollen straps, pink gloves and a skirt. She has short, fluffy and pale pink hair, and pink eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. Her mural in the Moon Base shows that her precious stone is on her navel, and it shows that the large, jagged hair appears to be very soft and similar to that of Steven. Personality Pink Diamond appears to have a “bratty”, childish persona. She expresses her feelings quite loudly, most likely to display that she believes she belongs in the Diamond Authority. She evidently appears to be a bubbly, over-friendly gem as she shows child-like excitement at the idea of contacting a fleet, but in contrast, Pink Diamond also seems to be short-tempered, shown as she throws a tantrum and angrily punches one of the glass dome panes of Yellow Diamond's moon base, after being told to act like she is significant. We can infer this is most likely caused by Yellow being unable to see her as an equal, despite being from the same gem type and role. She is also stated to be very kind. From her perspective seen in Stevonnie's dream, as she was about to break the glass in anger after she was silenced by Yellow Diamond, she displayed a sign of an intense but weak-willed trait. Pointing to the fact that she smashed her mirage by looking at herself, she must have been disappointed in herself for believing she's not appreciated enough to be a matriach to Homeworld. Pink was aware of the evil of the Diamond Authority, so shapeshifted into a Rose Quartz and started the Rebellion. Eventually, She persuaded her Pearl to shapeshift as Rose Quartz and then pretend to shatter her so she could be free to lead the Crystal Gems and freed from her role as a Diamond. Abilities Pink Diamond possessed standard Gem abilities, though presumably at greater level, as she was a Diamond. These abilities include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Lilalite. * When fused with Pearl , they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Red Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Pink Aura Quartz. * When fused with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Amethyst (through Steven), they form Smoky Quartz Unique Abilities * Healing: Pink Diamond has the ability to heal Gems. * Florakinesis: Pink Diamond has the ability to create plant life. * Plant Manipulation: Pink Diamond can control plant life, and create sentient plant guardians. * Gemstone Creation: Pink Diamond is able to create non-setient gemstones, as well as gemstone shards, with dirt by using her breath and bare hands. She utilizes this ability to fake her death by making gemstone shards mimicking her own's appearence. History Pink Diamond was created thousands of years ago. On one specific occasion, Pink Diamond watched Yellow Diamond send out a fleet of Gems to begin colonizing a planet at the Jungle Moon Base. Pink was fascinated by the duties of a Diamond but frustrated at the same time since Yellow had so many colonies and she couldn't even have one, prompting the two to argue and yell at each other. The exchange ended with Pink walking away and smashing one of the Moon Base's windows out of frustration. Pink Diamond was the Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization. During the Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond would capture humans from their families and store them in her Zoo to be showcased as alleged "trophies" of her conquest. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and allegedly shattered by one of her Rose Quartz soldiers as part of the Rebellion. Her shattering occurred hundreds of years into the Rebellion. According to witnesses, for unknown reasons, she halted her palanquin and stepped out of it, where Rose apparently ambushed and shattered her using her sword. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but regardless, still refer to her as their Diamond. "Earthlings" Jasper mentions that one of the reasons she has been fighting her whole life is because of what Rose did to Pink Diamond, her Diamond. "Back to the Moon" The Gems and the Rubies visit the Moon Base again where Eyeball takes a moment to pay her respects to Pink Diamond. Eyeball also reveals that the Moon Base belonged to Pink Diamond. After explaining how well the Earth colony was doing under Pink Diamond's supervision, Eyeball claims that she saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond herself. "Bubbled" Steven asks Garnet if Rose really shattered Pink Diamond, and she confirms it. Garnet says that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond for the Earth to be "free", and for everyone to be who they are today. "Steven’s Dream " Blue Diamond visits the Earth to pay her respects to Pink Diamond one last time. It is revealed that she was shattered in present-day Korea, where her palanquin lays abandoned. "Adventures in Light Distortion " Garnet mentions that during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest and put them in her Zoo. "Gem Heist " During the tour of Pink Diamond's Zoo, Holly Blue Agate reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed there originally belonged to Pink Diamond. Holly Blue also reveals that Blue Diamond took over the Zoo to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she is found and scolded by Yellow Diamond for still mourning Pink Diamond after thousands of years. It is revealed that Rose Quartzes were made by Pink Diamond, and that they are all bubbled because one of their kind was responsible for the rebellion and her demise. While Yellow Diamond wishes for their destruction, Blue Diamond wants them kept in the bubbles. "Storm in the Room" Steven wonders why Rose would bubble Bismuth for wanting to shatter Gems, but then shatter Pink Diamond herself. "I Am My Mom" Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine, claiming to be Rose Quartz: the Gem who shattered Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Blue Diamond states that Pink Diamond was shattered with a sword. It is revealed by Zircon that Pink Diamond was shattered in front of her entire entourage, but is puzzled by how that could be the case. To defend Steven in a trial against the Diamonds, Zircon states how it is very unlikely that Rose Quartz was able to get past Pink Diamond's entourage full of soldiers, Sapphires, and her Pearl. Blue Zircon comes to the conclusion that Rose had not committed the crime, but someone who had a great amount of authority and Pink Diamond's trust, which allowed them get past her attendants. She accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, which shocks Blue Diamond and makes Yellow Diamond furious. "Gemcation" Garnet explains that 5,750 years ago, Pink Diamond was ravishing the Earth and begins to tell a flashback story, only to get cut off by Steven, who says he already knows what happened. "Jungle Moon" During Stevonnie's dream in Yellow Diamond’s moon base, after a version of Yellow Diamond resembling Connie's mother implies that "Pink" doesn't act as a Diamond should, Stevonnie (representing Pink Diamond) storms off in anger, and is ready to punch a nearby pane of glass. Pink Diamond herself then appears as Stevonnie's reflection right before they punch the glass. "Can't Go Back" Steven has a dream of the past conversation between Pink and Blue Diamond. As the two Diamonds walk away, Steven sees Pearl with Rose's sword, unsheathing it behind Pink Diamond, and then suddenly glaring back at him. "A Single Pale Rose" After his dream in the Moon Base, Steven believes Pearl is the true culprit behind Pink Diamond's shattering. When asking her about it, her body suddenly covers her mouth. Sometime afterwards, Steven receives a text from Pearl, implying that she wants to tell Steven details surrounding Pink Diamond and her death, but cannot. Pearl reveals she herself did not send it, and sends Steven inside of her Gem to find it. Steven goes through multiple phases of Pearl's past until he reaches the moment after Rose Quartz supposedly shattered Pink Diamond. He finds what he believes to be Pink Diamond's shards on the ground and approaches "Rose". It is revealed that this figure was not Rose, but Pearl shapeshifted into her form. Steven is shocked, but was already under the impression that she was the true culprit. However, Pearl opens her hand to reveal Pink Diamond's unharmed gemstone. Confused, Steven is again sent further into her past memories - to the moments right before Pink Diamond was shattered. He finds himself in Pink Diamond's palanquin and discovers the memory Pearl and Rose discussing their plan to shatter Pink Diamond, as well as what they hoped to achieve by doing so. When Pearl is convinced it is the right thing to do, Rose Quartz reverts to her original form as Pink Diamond to finally enact the plan. After witnessing the events that transpired, Pearl's inner self returns her cellphone to Steven, and he is sent back to the real world. Pearl tells Steven that she had wanted to tell him the truth about Pink for a long time. Steven then reiterates what he had learned, revealing the shocking truth to Garnet and Amethyst in the process. Legacy Pink Diamond's first colony was Earth. Many Gems were created on this planet, including a new type of Gems: Rose Quartzes. Pink Diamond also created a Zoo to display the human species as trophies. With Blue Diamond also involved in Earth's colonization, the two grew very close. Gems regarded Pink Diamond very highly, creating a mural of her at the Moon Base, and giving her control of a court which included Agates, Sapphires, and her own personal Pearl. After Pink Diamond was shattered, the other Diamonds mourned her death in different ways. Even thousands of years later, Gems still mourn her death; Eyeball states that what happened to her was a tragedy, Jasper fought the Crystal Gems in present day in her honor, and Blue Diamond continues to hold up Pink Diamond's Zoo. While the Diamonds still remember Pink Diamond very well, it can be assumed that they try to censor anything involving her and her death to Gemkind, since some newer Gems like Leggy were not aware of Pink Diamond's existence. Holly Blue Agate specifically states that Pink Diamond's Zoo (now museum in Pink Diamond's name) is only a small outpost, and doesn't get many visitors, which could contribute to the fact that not a lot of new Gems know about her. The Defending Zircon states that Pink Diamond's shattering is only a rumor in present day. Pink Diamond's Zoo in present day is the central hub for all things Pink Diamond. The Gem created on Earth, even the defective ones, help maintain the facility and humans are still kept there under good conditions. In addition, every Rose Quartz was bubbled and placed into the Zoo. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Diamond describes her relationship with Pink Diamond to be "very close" and continues to grieve her death even thousands of years later. One of Blue Diamond's goals is to preserve as much of Pink Diamond's legacy as possible, including maintaining her Zoo, keeping her "defective" Gems in service, and keeping every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled rather than shattering them, as Pink Diamond had made that type of Gem. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond's relationship seems to have been very close, since, despite her cold demeanor, Yellow Diamond admits that she still loves and is always thinking about Pink Diamond. Unlike Blue Diamond, she would rather destroy reminders of Pink Diamond to move on. Pearl Pearl was Pink Diamond's servant. In order to free both of them and live freely on Earth, Pink Diamond asked Pearl to help her stage her own death while making it look like "Rose Quartz" was the culprit. Garnet Garnet, along with many other Gems, believed Rose's fabricated origin story and thought of Pink Diamond as cruel and a coward. Despite being a close friend to Rose, she never revealed to Garnet that she was secretly Pink Diamond. Trivia * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. ** Sardonyx has pink diamonds on her shoes, which most likely comes from Pearl. * The Moon Base was created by Pink Diamond. * In light of the Defending Zircon's statement that revolves around Pink Diamond's shattering, it has been questioned by many fans if Rose is really responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering or if she even got shattered at all. * GemCrust is unsure about who'd voice Pink Diamond, but he believes she would be either voiced by Hyden Walch or Rebecca Sugar herself, unless the earrings in the Human Zoo used her voice. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. http://www.diamondsource.co.za/?page=meaning_coloured_diamonds Gemstone Galleria Pink ship.PNG Pink Diamond..png Pink Diamond (GemCrust).png|Gemcrust's interpretation of Pink Diamond. Tumblr ojnnq8GVPD1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Full body view of GemCrust's interpretation of Pink. Pink diamond mural transparent.png|Pink Diamond's Mural Pink_Diamond sketches.png|Sketches of Pink Diamond. The Diamonds.png|Pink Diamond with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. Flowers.PNG|An old doodle of Pink Diamond, by GemCrust. Pink Diamond by GemCrust.png|Pink Diamond drawn by GemCrust after her full facial appearance was shown. Pink Diamond.png|One of GemCrust's interpretations of Pink Diamond. PinkDiamond transparent.png|One of GemCrust's interpretations of Pink Diamond. Tumblr p4fqzyH02v1rxy3lqo1 r1 1280.png ACA5091B-12BA-4226-9942-A4EA9BE84189.jpeg|Pink Diamond in her Rose Quartz form DA8B4D46-A574-47F4-99AF-963B602F7FC9.jpeg|Pink Diamond in her Palanquin before she was “Shattered” Riferimenti Category:Diamonds Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Rose Quartzes